Les spectres de la nuit
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un cauchemar, c'est un spectre qui hante les nuits. Lancel en a assez d'être hanté.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Un cauchemar, c'est un spectre qui hante les nuits. Lancel en a assez d'être hanté.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°79 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : 100 mots minimum, votre personnage est en proie à un cauchemar, la personne partageant sa chambre essaye de le rassurer comme elle le peut, inclure les mots « lettre » et « meilleur ».

**Les spectres de la nuit**

Une sensation de piqûre puis de brûlure avant d'être envahi par la douleur. C'était tout ce que Lancel avait ressenti avant de tomber au sol. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus. L'enfant qu'il avait suivi l'avait piégé. Puis, au loin, une lumière verte familière mais pas réconfortante : au loin, une bougie se consumait dans une flaque de feu grégeois, l'endroit était rempli de barriques suintant le liquide mortifère. Si cela explosait, la ville explosait avec ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela ! Il mit toutes ses forces dans ses bras et parvint à ramper jusqu'au piège mortel. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il essaya quand même de souffler plusieurs fois sur la mèche incandescente, espérant l'éteindre sans qu'aucune flammèche ne vienne se déposer sur l'explosif si instable. Il ne put que constater, avec effroi, toute son impuissance alors qu'il était trop tard. Tout ce qu'il aimait allait être détruit, ceux qu'il chérissait périr dans des souffrances innommables... C'était fini... Il attendit un choc qui le projeta dans le noir le plus complet, sans douleur le plus étonnement du monde...

Avant de se sentir revenir dans son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se redressant par réflexe. Haletant, cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer au décor qui l'entourait. Reprenant son souffle, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas mort. Et que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'une chimère née de son cerveau, de ses angoisses. Il était dans une chambre de noble la plus banale du monde, le feu dans la cheminée se mourant doucement dans les braises de l'âtre. La pièce, baignée dans une chaleur caressante, contrastait avec la pluie qui battait les carreaux et qu'il devinait froide. Sous ses doigts, les poils d'une couverture en fourrure et près de lui, contre sa peau nue, dans la même tenue que lui, son épouse dormait paisiblement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il se leva, sentant la différence de température entre son lit et le reste de la pièce contre son anatomie entière. Il regarda par la fenêtre, prenant garde cependant de ne pas se dévoiler à des yeux malheureux. Un gémissement attira son attention. Sa femme, toujours assoupie, semblait déstabilisée par son absence alors qu'elle avait cherché à se lover un peu plus contre lui. Il se surprit à sourire malgré lui...

Sa femme...

Amerei.

Ami, comme elle avait insisté.

Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'ils étaient mariés et Lancel ne réalisait toujours pas.

Dire qu'à la base, il ne voulait pas de cette union !

Ce mariage n'avait été qu'une des conditions de la participation des Frey aux Noces Pourpres.

Cette idée lui avait fait horreur pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant la nature horrible de cet acte. Walder Frey avait brisé les rites d'hospitalité. Lui, il avait été le veau d'or vendu pour justifier cela.

Et puis, il y avait Amerei.

Elle avait été aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas se marier.

On l'envoyait épouser une veuve. Jusque là, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure.

On l'envoyait épouser une nymphomane, Ami Corps-de-Garde, la fille Frey trouvée en plein acte charnel avec trois hommes à la fois dans une étable, comme une catin de bas étage.

Epouser une veuve non vierge, cela aurait été logique.

Epouser la veuve d'un chevalier, veuve qui avait été mariée à la hâte à cause du feu entre ses reins et la peur du bâtard dans ses entrailles, cela lui avait semblé être une insulte, une encore plus grande quand son père savait qu'il voulait dédier sa vie aux Dieux qui l'avaient épargné alors qu'il avait tant péché.

Cependant, les Dieux disaient qu'il fallait honorer ses parents alors Lancel avait épousé sa promise.

Il avait obéi.

Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait attendre de lui qu'il ne consomme ce mariage qu'il détestait.

Amerei s'était montrée si merveilleuse dès le départ qu'il se maudissait encore de l'avoir jugée. Sa beauté extérieure reflétait sa beauté intérieure. C'était une jeune femme vive, fine, enjouée, bienveillante ! Quand elle l'avait accueilli à Darry, son premier présent, signe de bonne volonté et d'amitié, avait été le livre des Sept. Si elle avait dû souffrir de sa froideur, elle ne le lui en avait jamais fait le reproche. Elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui non pas dans le but d'en faire son mari aux yeux des Sept mais par réelle envie de le connaître. Elle lui avait posé des questions théologiques, elle l'accompagnait parfois prier. La seule fois où elle posa la question fatidique, ce fut à la suite d'une dispute entre son père et lui. Kevan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lancel s'obstinait à ne pas faire d'Amerei sa véritable épouse et Lancel admettait avec grâce que son père essayait vraiment de le comprendre. Mais sur ce point-là, il n'y parvenait pas. Amerei était venue le trouver à la sortie du septuaire pour lui proposer de marcher un peu dans les jardins.

\- Votre père avait l'air fâché.

\- Nous nous sommes querellés.

\- C'est si triste ! Vous vous aimez tellement, tous les deux ! J'avoue que je vous envie un peu. J'aimais mon père mais pour lui, je n'ai été qu'une source de déception. Je ne peux pas me repentir d'être née fille. Je ne me repentirai pas de certaines choses, cependant. Cela serait mentir et les Dieux n'aiment pas les menteurs. Que s'est-il passé ? Puis-je vous aider ?

\- C'est gentil mais je crains que non. Vous essayez déjà depuis longtemps.

Elle l'observa avec un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Comme il n'osait pas répondre, ne trouvant pas les mots justes, elle reprit :

\- Parce que je suis Ami Corps-de-Garde et que mes passions vont à l'encontre des vôtres ?

\- Je serai honnête, au début oui. C'était le cas. Plus maintenant.

\- J'en déduis que j'ai gagné votre respect. Je m'en félicite !

Il l'observa, le visage douloureux.

\- Je prie les Sept de me pardonner les mauvaises pensées que j'ai eu contre vous. Vous avez en effet gagné mon respect et même mon amitié.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans vos raisons ? Vous ne vouliez pas de ce mariage, je le sais.

\- Je voulais me dédier aux Dieux. Je le veux toujours. Et vous toucher, cela serait vous salir. Vos péchés, comparés aux miens, sont minimes. D'autant plus que vous êtes une bonne personne. Ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être le Lord de Darry. Je ne mérite pas une épouse et encore moins une de votre calibre. Je ne mérite pas le bonheur domestique. La Mère m'a épargné sur mon lit de mort, ma vie doit être une vie de repentance.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait de si grave ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

Elle osa lui prendre la main avec gentillesse, il la laissa faire.

\- Mais justement Lancel, pensez à cela : Les Dieux vous ont épargné. Peu après, vous partiez auprès d'une fille facile sur des terres qui viennent à peine d'être pacifiées. Ne serait-ce pas un signe ? Peut-être veulent-ils que vous fassiez de Darry un endroit paisible et spirituel à la fois ? Les paysans vous adorent déjà ! Vous êtes bien le seul noble à avoir fait distribuer de la viande de votre propre garde-manger aux pauvres parce que vous jugiez qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop pour le château, même en prenant en compte l'hiver qui arrivera. Les Sept vous ont épargné, votre foi est revenue et vous arrivez ici, loin de l'endroit où vous avez souffert. Ne serait-ce pas un geste de leur part pour vous signifier que vous êtes déjà pardonné à leurs yeux ? Allez parler à votre père, réconciliez-vous et pensez-y.

Le lendemain, Kevan repartait pour la capitale, le cœur relativement apaisé. Même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord, au moins, il ne partait pas brouillé avec son fils.

Quelques jours plus tard, il recevait une lettre de sa bru, lui annonçant qu'elle était désormais véritablement sa belle-fille.

Cet acte ne fut pas isolé et désormais tout le monde pouvait attester que Lord Lancel et Lady Amerei, après des débuts assez surprenants, vivaient réellement en mari et femme, donnant des espérances pour un héritier. A défaut, le couple seigneurial s'entendait à merveille. Et Lancel devait regarder la vérité en face : il avait des sentiments amoureux pour son épouse, des sentiments qui se renforçaient de jour en jour, alors qu'ils se découvraient un peu plus mutuellement. Il se sentait heureux, apaisé, à sa place.

Alors pourquoi ce satané cauchemar était venu le hanter ?

Etait revenu le hanter, en fait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Mais cette fois-ci était spéciale. La peur qu'il avait ressenti dans ses songes était encore palpable et la sueur froide dans son dos n'était pas encore tarie.

\- Lancel ?

La voix ensommeillée d'Amerei le tira de ses réflexions. Elle était réveillée, bien que ses yeux étaient encore embrumés.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu vas prendre froid à être ainsi, nu comme un ver près de la fenêtre. Elle laisse passer l'air, tu sais.

Il tenta de lui sourire avant de la rejoindre. Constatant son état presque second, elle s'approcha de lui, ses seins se pressant contre son bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien d'important, tu devrais te rendormir.

\- Trop tard, je suis réveillée et je ne saurais pas dormir en te sachant inquiet.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Comme je dis toujours à mes sœurs, il faut raconter ses mauvais rêves, ça les fait partir.

Il soupira.

\- J'étais retourné à la capitale, en te laissant derrière, pour embrasser la Foi.

\- La petite chanceuse !

\- Ami !

\- C'est la vérité, tu embrasses très bien.

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- J'étais donc là-bas. Je partais du Septuaire de Baelor pour aller chercher la reine pour un procès. Un enfant était seul dans les rues vides. C'était un espion, je le sentais alors je l'avais suivi. Il m'avait emmené dans le réseau souterrain où il m'avait ensuite poignardé dans le dos, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus, avant de fuir. L'endroit était plein de barriques de feu grégeois.

\- Lancel... Qu'est-ce que c'est, le feu grégeois ?

\- Une abomination... C'est un liquide vert émeraude très instable... Il s'embrase avec le début d'une flamme et explose, rayant tout sur son passage... J'entends encore les cris d'agonie des soldats victimes de cette chose lors de la bataille de la Néra...

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Il y avait une flaque de feu grégeois. Reprit-il. En son centre, une bougie presque consumée qui détruirait tout ce que je chérissais et qui tuerait mes êtres aimés. J'ai essayé de ramper vers elle pour l'éteindre, j'ai soufflé mais malgré mes efforts...

Il ne parvint pas à finir. Amerei l'enlaça immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce que cela veut dire...

\- Nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles, surtout que tu ne voulais pas te marier à la base. Maintenant que tu sembles à ton aise, peut-être que c'est juste ton esprit qui se vide de ses angoisses qui n'ont plus lieu d'être ? Tu sais, un peu comme les fleurs rouges des femmes ?

Il rit un peu.

\- Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve, Lancel. Un simple rêve désagréable. Tu es en sécurité ici, tu es un seigneur aimé de son peuple, de ses domestiques, de sa femme. Tu es le meilleur miracle arrivé à Darry depuis longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il ne vit briller dans son regard une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Je vais te le chasser une bonne fois pour toute, ton mauvais rêve.

\- Et comment ? Plaisanta-t-il

\- J'ai mes méthodes.

Sa main dessinait doucement les courbes de son torse, s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Il l'embrassa, la faisant sienne une nouvelle fois.

**FIN**


End file.
